Those Who Sit Above In Shadows
Those Who Sit Above In Shadows are the main antagonists of The Mighty Thor: Ragnarok storyline and major antagonists for the Marvel Asgardian mythos in general. History TWSABIS are metaphysical entities who sustained themselves with the energy released by the endless cycle of death and rebirth of the nine realms, and thus allowed the asgardians to die in a Ragnarok event over and over again. When Odin sent Thor to Earth to learn a lesson in humility by becoming human, a loophole was created in the cycle, as Those Who Sit Above in Shadow could no longer predict what Thor would do when influenced by humans, and thus could not manipulate Thor's fate. This was part of Odin's plan all along. When the final Ragnarok arrived Thor hung himself on Yggdrasil to gain vast wisdom and runic magic, and learned who was behind the cycle. Those Who Sit Above In Shadows tried to convince Thor to not destroy the cycle by offering to make him one of them. Thor rejected them and destroyed the Loom of the Fates, and broke the thread that holds the destiny of Asgardians, from which Those Who Sit Above in Shadow were absorbing energy. With their source of energy destroyed and the cycle broken, Those Who Sit Above in Shadow seemingly perished along with the rest of the Asgardian worlds and people. Those Who Sit Above in Shadows revealed themselves to still be alive a few hours before the universe collapsed due to the Multiversal phenomena known as the incursions. They appeared before Odin in his dreams, announcing the upcoming end of all there was. When all of reality was eventually destroyed, the trickster Loki was one of the few survivors of the universe, having used magic to both exit reality and safely contain the essence of his fellow Asgardians. After finding himself in a blank void of nothingness, Loki was confronted by Those Who Sit Above in Shadows, who demanded to be given the Asgardians' essence to feed on it. Loki defied Those Who Sit Above in Shadow, and even put into question their origin and existence. If the gods such as the Asgardians come from the stories that have been told about them, it was posible that the gods of the gods didn't create the gods, but had been created by them. Unable to answer or even counter the questions posed by Loki, Those Who Sit Above in Shadows fled. Powers and abilties Those Who Sit Above In Shadow possess a scale of power well beyond the level of Asgardians. They have demonstrated the ability to manipulate great power and the fates of the asgardians, feeding off energy given by the Ragnarok cycle. They once teleported Loki to Svartalfheim when he fell out of their favor. Yet they could not predict Rune King Thor destroying the Loom of the Fates, so their omniscience is limited. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Parasite Category:Immortals Category:Enigmatic Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Deities Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deal Makers Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Mastermind Category:Revived Category:Teams